Las frases que demuestran cuanto te ama
by cielphantomville
Summary: A las mujeres les gustan las cosas MUY literales. Quieren que les muestren su amor y compromiso de forma en la que puedan palpar o ver (de cierta manera) ese cariño. Sin embargo, los hombres no trabajamos de esa manera. Nosotros preferimos mostrar amor con frases y acciones que indirectamente muestran lo mucho que nos importa. Como…


**N. A.**

_Feliz 14 de febrero. _

_Sé que es un chicle, una fecha por demás comercializada y por lo regular saben que no publico fics con motivo de esta celebración. Sin embargo este año hice una excepción debido a que estoy celebrando. _

_Ladys, Lords gracias a todos aquellos que me han dado la oportunidad de entrar a sus vidas, para hacerlos reír, llorar, suspirar y hasta desesperar. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, por darme una felicidad inconmensurable al saberme el autor favorito de 177 miembros, sé que no es un numero estratosférico, pero que esas 177 personas consideren a un servidor digno de tal honor es para mí motivo de alegría._

_Espero poder mantener su atención y darles la calidad de relatos que se merecen._

_Con todo el agradecimiento y mejores deseos quedo de vos._

_Atentamente: Ciel Phantomhive._

_._

_._

_._

**10 FRASES QUE DEMUESTRAN QUE ÉL TE AMA.**

**RESUMEN**

A las mujeres les gustan las cosas MUY literales. Quieren que les muestren su amor y compromiso de forma en la que puedan palpar o ver (de cierta manera) ese cariño. Sin embargo, los hombres no trabajamos de esa manera.

Nosotros preferimos mostrar amor con frases y acciones que indirectamente muestran lo mucho que nos importa. Como…

.

.

.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO. **

_TE TRAJE ALGO... Si tu pareja te lleva algo de manera sorpresiva, ¡definitivamente te ama!_

Taichi Yagami bostezo con soltura elevando las manos hacia el cielo y estirándose cual gato mimado antes de dejarse caer completamente sobre el empastado de la cancha de futbol del colegio. Hacia un tiempo maravilloso. La brisa de la tarde otoñal ondeaba entre sus cabellos mientras el cielo se pintaba de naranjas y ocres que convertían sus ojos y melena en una estela rojo fuego. Era como fundirse en los colores de su propio emblema. Un sol anaranjado que con su amable calor envuelve al mundo.

En ese preciso momento lo que menos deseaba era moverse. A ojos cerrados quería imaginar que flotaba en el mar de la eternidad. Sin miedos, sufrimientos o penas. Cero preocupaciones. Solo él y su alma. El espíritu en paz y armonía.

Con el cuerpo por demás cansado, pues hoy había tenido que hacer una práctica doble, suspiro rindiéndose al sueño que lo embargaba. Tenía un poco de hambre y sed, pero no lo suficiente para levantarse de su cómodo lugar.

Estaba en medio de la cancha sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuera su deseo nato de reposar después de tan largo día.

La escuela estaba vacía y el mundo parecía guardar silencio como una madre que a pesar de continuar con sus labores se abstiene de crear ruido para que su bebé no llore. El conocía ese sentimiento porque muchas veces cuando su madre salía de casa, él miraba a la bebe Hikari dormir, y jugaba lo más calladito posible para que no despertara, porque si lloraba él no sabría cómo contentarla. Así que hacia todo en silencio. Incluso se quitaba los zapatos.

Sus muñecos y soldados debían disparar balas con silenciadores en los cañones, y las luchas encarnizadas que imaginaba se daban cual película muda. La doncella rescatar pedía ayuda a señas.

Taichi se rio ligero ante ese recuerdo. Amaba a Hikari con toda su alma. Era su luz, y mucho tiempo también fue su única razón de vivir.

La luz del día poco a poco se iba apagando. El calor del sol desaparecía y la noche se hacía presente.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo antes de soltar un potente estornudo. Era mejor ir a casa antes de que pescara un resfriado.

Algo cayó sobre su rostro y pecho. Taichi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la tela de una chamarra.

―Casi puedo apostar que volviste a olvidarla ―menciono el rubio refiriéndose a la prenda. ―Así que te traje una ―concluyo evitando míralo a los ojos mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín.

―Gracias Yama ―y Taichi sonríe mientras se la pone. ―Siempre sabes lo que necesito.

**2**

_¿YA COMISTE/CENASTE? Si a él le preocupa si pasaste hambre o lo que decidiste comer ese día, a tu pareja en verdad le importa tu bienestar._

Taichi ladea la boca a disgusto, rueda los ojos y está por mandar todo a la mierda en el segundo exacto en que el presidente del consejo estudiantil abra la boca para alegar porque el presupuesto no puede ser despilfarrado.

Despilfarrado mis tanates, piensa Taichi quien no comprende porque terminar con una cantidad significativa en el haber es más importante que una excursión escolar a un lugar menos tedioso que una fábrica.

Ha estado trabajando, investigando más bien, los sitios idóneos para su último viaje escolar, pronto todos tomaran caminos diferentes y quiere que esa excursión sea un grato recuerdo. Ha hecho un sinfín de propuestas, desde jardines botánicos, hasta zonas arqueológicas cuya ubicación y entrada no representen un desfalco financiero para sus familias. Incluso insinuó un campamento de fin de semana.

―Señor Yagami ―suspira Asumi mientras sujeta el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar. ―NO es que no aprecie su entusiasmo, pero…

―Es mi último año en esta escuela, no quiero que el mi recuerdo tenga como fondo una fábrica sin chiste.

―Me temo que lo que plantea no es ni por asomo, un buen argumento para hacer cambiar de opinión a la junta directiva y cuanto menos a este consejo así que le solicito que se retire, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con…

―Está bien, me voy ―tajo Taichi mirándolos de mala manera. ―Es una lástima que a quien tengamos como representante sea alguien tan conformista y comodín. Después de todo ¿no es preparatoria una de las mejores etapas de nuestra vida? Aun no somos adultos, pero ya dejamos de ser niños, somos libres para hacer travesuras y adjudicarlos a la adolescencia, podemos enfrentar la vida si miedo porque nos sobra tiempo para enmendar los errores, y se nos disculpan los egoísmos porque una vez que seamos mayores esta etapa quedara solo como un bonito sueño.

Taichi dio media vuelta y salió dando un fuerte portazo. Ya afuera soltó un suspiro derrotado.

―Maldito cobarde ―rumio casi escupiendo las palabras.

Sus pasos lentos y pesados iban de camino a la salida, aun le quedaba la práctica de soccer y no tenía ganas de asistir, pero era el capitán y no podía simplemente escaquearse de sus deberes.

Antes de salir un tirón en la manga de su uniforme le hizo detenerse.

―¿Ya comiste? ―pregunto Yamato mirándolo con el ceño fruncido al escuchar como el estómago del Yagami rugía contestando a su pregunta.

Matt negó con la cabeza antes de lanzarle un emparedado.

―Gracias Matt…

**3**

_TE VOY A PREPARA ALGO. Los hombres que demuestran sus habilidades culinarias para impresionarte o con el sencillo afán de hacerte sonreír..._

Tai estornuda, se restriega la nariz con el dorso de la mano derecha y gime quedito. Odia estar enfermo, sin embargo…

―¿Quieres caldo o sopa? ―pregunta Matt pasándole la caja de pañuelos al tiempo en que coloca la compresa recién salida del congelador envuelta en una tela sobre su frente.

―No quiero nada ―gruñe Taichi sintiendo un horrible ardor en la garganta. ―Solo dormir.

―Pues tienes que comer ―regaña Matt.

Los padres de Tai están de viaje y Kari salió a la escuela, así que por solidaridad Yamato se ha quedado a cuidar de su convaleciente mejor amigo, porque Taichi ha hecho muchas veces lo mismo por él.

―Sopa ―responde al fin Tai y Matt sale muy dispuesto a preparar la mejor sopa del mundo.

**4**

_TE ESPERO... Las mujeres solemos retrasarnos al momento de una cita. Cuando un hombre está dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario ¡no lo dejes ir!_

Yamato chasquea los labios y mira su reloj, son las cuatro y quince.

―Joder ―remilga a punto de lanzar su guitarra aun lado.

―Repítanlo otra vez ―pide su manager y Matt casi pela los dientes en un gruñido.

Hace dos días Taichi le pidió una cita, bueno, a honor de la verdad más bien el castaño le ofreció llevarlo a donde él quisiera como compensación por tener que cuidarlo durante su resfriado, y Matt ni tarde ni perezoso le respondió que se inauguraba una cafetería. Quedaron de verse ahí a las cuatro y ya eran las cuatro y veinte.

―Diantres ―gruño colocándose de nuevo el instrumento y percatándose que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería.

.

Yamato corría con todas sus fuerzas sujetando lo más firmemente que podía el estuche de su guitarra. Ya eran las cinco y media y dudaba que Tai siguiera esperando, pero aun así algo en él se negaba a rendirse.

Su corazón bombeaba como loco y sus ojos cristalizados apenas contenían su desesperación y miedo a no encontrar nada.

Con la boca abierta intentando tragar aire, entro a la cafetería turbando el ambiente taciturno y prácticamente intimo que era amenizado por una dulce música de piano.

Muchos comensales lo miraron, luego de ver que solo era un jovencito todo apurado regresaron a sus propios asuntos. Nadie reparo en su mirada que desesperada buscaba una melena castaña.

Y entonces su pulso se detuvo de forma tan violenta que incluso creyó que moriría. Ahí, en el lugar más apartado, junto a la ventana que daba hacia el centro comercial se encontraba Taichi Yagami.

A Matt le pareció la cosa más fantástica y maravillosa. No se veía molesto ni tampoco aburrido, simplemente… tranquilo.

Taichi en algún momento debió sentir su mirada porque se giró lentamente en su dirección. Matt deshizo la distancia a grandes zancadas para llegar hasta él.

―Perdón… yo…

Taichi negó con la cabeza y tiro de su brazo para que tomara asiento.

―¿Qué piensas pedir? ―pregunto el moreno. ―E estado viendo el menú y…

―Me esperaste ―murmuro en apenas un hilo de voz el rubio.

―¿Eh? ―soltó Tai

―Me esperaste ―dijo más fuerte mirándolo de frente y con una expresión tan agradecida y tierna que Taichi solo pudo sonreír y responder.

―Siempre.

**5**

_ESTO ME RECORDÓ A TI. Él puede tener un millón de cosas por hacer, pero si encuentra algo que seguro cree que te gustaría y te lo hace saber, muestra lo mucho que te ama. _

Yamato parpadeo varias veces sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Porque de hecho Yagami debería estar ahora mismo justo a la mitad de su entrenamiento. El próximo fin de semana eran las finales estatales y para colmo también los exámenes trimestrales. Así que era toda una sorpresa el tenerlo ahí y cuanto más con un regalo.

Taichi apretó sus labios y volvió a tenderle la pulsera de ópalo azul.

―¡Oh! vamos Yama, dime si la quieres o no ―exigió Taichi escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Yamato por toda respuesta tomo el objeto con adoración.

―¿Y a que debo el detalle? ―pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

―Eh, yo… ―tartamudeo Taichi. ―Solo lo vi y, y… pensé que tenía personalidad, mira le grabaron el emblema de la amistad y también tu nombre, no es que sea como tal un obsequio por algo en específico, solo… ¡rayos! Es solo una pulsera y ya ―grito sin saber que más decir huyendo de la escena.

Yamato sonrió al tiempo en que se la ponía. Se veía fabulosa.

**6**

_PRESÉNTAME A TU MAMÁ/FAMILIA/AMIGOS Al adentrarse a tu mundo significa que tiene mucho interés por quedarse en tu vida un laaaargo tiempo. Y a eso, se le llama "amor". _

Yamato no es de prestarle atención a detalles insignificantes, está acostumbrado a su vida sencilla y a las personas dentro de ella. Así pues cuando Taichi entra a su casa como si fuera la propia y coloca la tarea que le pasaron sus compañeros de clase, porque estaba de gira y no asistió dos días, frete a él, no le da mayor importancia.

Al menos hasta que al día siguiente el maestro le pregunta si Taichi además le ha hecho saber sus recomendaciones y aviso para la siguiente practica de campo.

Matt asiente y agradece.

Y por un momento una idea lo asalta. Una un tanto descabellada, porque es imposible, pero es que por un segundo es como si Taichi en lugar de ser su amigo fuera su familia. Le pasan recados, indicaciones y hasta en algún punto, han llegado hasta a mandarle citatorios para que se los entregue a su padre.

Bueno, en su defensa diría que él no se queda atrás, incluso a reprendido a Hikari cuando lo ha creído conveniente y Tai aunque un tanto renuente lo ha dejado ser. Le ha permitido convertirse en el otro hermano mayor de su adorada, pequeña, frágil, hermosa, y por sobre todo inocente y tierna niña.

El no necesitaba conocer a su familia, es su familia.

**7**

_¡HOY ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO! Recordar fechas importantes es un claro ejemplo de que te ama con todo su corazón. Es algo que a veces pasamos por alto, pero quiere decir que siempre estás presente en su mente. _

―Yama ―grita Taichi con los brazos abiertos como si estuviera a punto de volar.

Yamato sonríe al verlo, no es el niño que conoció hace tanto, tampoco el hombre que será dentro de unos años, sino el adolescente vivaz que comparte su vida con él. Su corazón brinca como lo haría un agota sobre el sartén caliente, con vertiginoso y descontrolado descompás que le produce una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Una que se expande como fuego caliente por todo su cuerpo y enciende sus mejillas cuando los brazos del Yagami se cierran a su alrededor apresándolo en un cariñoso abrazo.

―Feliz cumpleaños Yama ―exclama y luego con los ojos brillantes pregunta ―¿Soy el primero en felicitarte?

Yamato asiente correspondiendo el cariño.

―Sí, eres el primero…

**8**

_VEN, TE ABRAZO__ Ellos no suelen ser muy comunicativos en sus sentimientos, por eso, cuando te abraza, quieren ofrecerte una solución o, al menos, hacerte sentir que puedes confiar en su presencia. _

Taichi pestaño varias veces, torció la boca y luego, luego se soltó a llorar como cuando era niño y se caía de la bicicleta.

La final había estado tan reñida y en el último minuto perdieron por un autogol. En el momento se tragó cada reclamo e insulto, no quería hacer sentir mal a su compañero, quien seguramente quería que se lo tragara la tierra, desaparecer de la faz del mundo, pero ¡ahgggrrr! como era amarga la derrota. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta el enorme esfuerzo que supuso llegar hasta ahí.

Mirando desde las gradas el campo ahora vacío, solo él y su pena a cuestas, se volvía más pesado y doloroso el fracaso.

El dorso de su mano limpio con fuerza las gotas saladas muestra de su sufrimiento, sorbió sus mocos y entonces una mano se posó cual mariposa sobre su hombro.

Unos brazos lo rodearon, silentes y protectores, confiables a la hora de guardar en secreto su momento de debilidad.

Taichi se giró, solo lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara escondido entre la clavícula y el cuello del rubio antes de soltarse a llorar de verdad. Yamato lo apretó contra su pecho en con un solo pensamiento.

"No es una derrota, es un tropiezo, y sé que lo lograras la próxima vez"

**9**

_TE ACOMPAÑO...__ Cuando un novio quiere ser tu pareja en salidas con amigas, reuniones familiares y eventos de oficina, ¡es el indicado! _

Yamato rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Taichi rio discretamente y tomo su mano.

―Si te hace sentir mejor, voy contigo―se ofreció el Yagami.

Yamato elevo una ceja escéptico de que Tai entendiera que se trataba de una reunión familiar y muchos de sus parientes esperaban que se apareciera en compañía de una "pareja". Por tanto su incomodidad radicaba en el interminable interrogatorio al que sus tías y primas lo someterían cuando se presentara una vez más solo.

Eran como hienas en espera de un chisme jugoso.

Y Yamato no estaba del todo seguro de poder soportar que en lugar de acosarlo a él, todas se fueran encima de su carismático AMIGO.

Yamato dio un suspiro derrotado, cualquier decisión que tomara seria horrible, pero puede que sea un horrible más soportable si Taichi estaba cerca.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto Matt rascándose la nuca. ―Tengo parientas que aún me pellizcan la mejilla.

Taichi rio suavecito entrecerrando los ojos, un gesto que mando a Yamato directo a Lalalandia.

―Por supuesto. Quiero que mi "_novio_" regrese de una sola pieza ―bromeo Tai.

Matt se ruborizo tanto que Taichi temió que se quedaría de ese color. Solo había sido una broma, no era para tanto. ¿o sí?

**10**

_¿CÓMO ESTUVO TU DÍA?/¡CUÉNTAME MÁS!_

Taichi bostezo de forma escandalosa. Era cerca de la media noche y Yamato no paraba de hablar quejándose sobre no sé qué arreglos que la disquera quería hacer a sus piezas musicales.

Por supuesto el rubio había saltado en defensa de su arte y aun no llegaban a un arreglo.

―Tal vez deberías tomar las sugerencias en consideración… ―comento Taichi dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Yamato apretó los labios antes de comenzar a despotricar nuevamente en contra de los productores que no apreciaban su música.

A la una y media Taichi cabeceo por primera vez y Yamato considero que quizás estaba siendo repetitivo.

―Puedes ir a dormir ―ofreció el rubio sentándose en la mesa del comedor. Él aún estaba molesto y difícilmente lograría conciliar el sueño, pero no significaba que deseara quitárselo también a Taichi.

El Yagami se levantó y a paso parsimonioso se acercó a Matt para tomar el asiento contiguo al suyo.

―Tu sigue quejándote, no importa si lo dices una y mil veces, yo voy a escucharte hasta que estés satisfecho ―aseguro Tai tomando su mano.

Yamato podría decir que en ese momento y con tan solo esa afirmación se sentía amado.

Fin.


End file.
